


Platoon of Three

by GideonFluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other characters appear only shortly in background so I didn't tag them, Polyamory, This is Team Fortress 2 we're talking about here after all lol, Wholesome bunch of weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: Engineer did not expect his relationship with Soldier to have survived the long separation and especially not when he heard that apparently Heavy's sister got involved with him.Expecting the unexpected is what he should have done. When did Soldier ever follow normal conventions?This is set sometime after Comic 6 but I tried to keep it vague enough so it will hopefully still work when the comic gets finished one beautiful day c: *fingers crossed*My attempt at reconciling my love for Helmet Party with my love for Soldier and Zhanna into one big package. I hope some of you who have the same internal conflict enjoy this as well :D
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Zhanna (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Zhanna/Engineer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Platoon of Three

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see from the Polyarmory tag, there is some in this fic. Yes I am going to collect my Captain Obvious medal soon but I simply wanted to mention  
> that the polyarmory is not exactly well negotiated. So in case that bothers you, dear reader, I hereby warn you to make sure nobody is thrown off :) <3
> 
> Also secondly, English is not my native language so I would appreciate it if you let me know about errors you find :) Zhanna and Heavy's dialogue withholding as there are a few small errors written in on purpose.
> 
> Not to mention I am rusty as hell and haven't written in a long time... it probably shows lol My little comeback from a very long break.

It had taken the rest of the team a while to return after the various events that had transpired after their defeat of the Classic Team. Now that they were going to be reunited in their first and major base near Teufort, it felt a bit awkward, to say the least.

Dell was unable to tell any of the other mercs what had transpired while he had been with the Administrator and aside from briefing Miss Pauling, who was now going to take over operations after Helen's demise, he had to leave his close friends in the dark about it all.

He knew that Spy understood his situation. The man certainly wouldn't be happy about not getting to know about it, but he understood that Engineer would not keep it a secret if it was not necessary. The others were unlikely to ask him about it. Maybe Scout would try to drill questions into his head over dinner but the young man was always easy to distract.

After finally getting to unpack and sort his things into his room and the small workshop where he tinkered on smaller things that didn't require a large space, he took a moment to look at his partially assembled sentry box and picked up one of the many cogs and springs it took to make the whole thing assemble on the battlefield with a hit from his wrench.

After not having seen his teammates for quite a while and not having been able to join them on their adventure, he felt a bit like the odd one out. Heavy's sister Zhanna on the other hand, had integrated into the team as if she had always been there. He could tell simply from looking at her interact with the others in the large parking space. Slowly he walked closer, every step making the tightness in his chest worse.

At first, he had just thought she was here to join Heavy in his work, seeing her Amazonian stature and bulging muscles she was going to make a great offensive addition to their team. But the very moment she pinched Soldier's cheek and loudly called him the "cutest drill sergeant in all of America" when they had gotten out of the car together, it was clear to Dell that she was far more than another recruit for their team. It was one of those painful stabs in the heart that did not get better and any time he looked at either of them, Dell felt more bitter.

It had been hard enough for the Texan to confess to Soldier that he felt more than just camaraderie for him. But to lose him like this? .. But could he really blame the man? They had all thought he was dead for the longest time until recently. Just as it had been planned to keep his cover while he worked for Helen.

And quite frankly, Dell Conagher wasn't blind even if his vision was certainly not quite 20/20 anymore without his goggles. Zhanna was stunningly beautiful. And standing next to Soldier they looked like a molded pair. As if somebody had designed them to fit together. In comparison, he felt even more small and pudgy than he usually did when comparing himself to his teammates.

Still, he was going to be just as polite to Zhanna as he was to the others. His mother didn't raise him to be petty because of his own pinched feelings. Slowly he walked over to the trucks bringing in the other members of the team to greet them all. If she made Soldier happy, he would not stand in their way.

After greeting Medic with a gentle shoulder pat and promising to stop by the lab later and receiving one in return, politely nodding at Spy and getting boxed in the arm by Scout, he finally was standing in front of them. A bit shaky, he held out his natural hand for Zhanna to take and was about to introduce himself when suddenly his world spun out of control.

... Meaning that he had been picked up and his face was suddenly mushed against a pair of well-shaped bosoms, hard enough for him to feel the rock-hard pectoral muscles underneath them.

That very moment, his brain did a screeching halt and froze. Engineer.exe does not compute. He had been brought up to keep a respectful distance from women who were not part of his family and this was pretty much the opposite of respectful distance. This was far more intimate than he had been expecting.

Not to mention that he had never had a pair of breasts that close to his face before. While not innocent by no means, his liaisons had always been more the romantic vanilla type back before he had been too busy with this mercenary job. He could hear Heavy chastising his sister lightly. "Zhanna, do not crush team with your chest. Is not polite! Americans need more space, da?" She mumbled a quick reply in Russian that sounded like a not very convincing apology. While Heavy simply shook his head and walked to the doors. He would need some time to get used to this.

"Finally I get to meet my maggot bears favorite little man! It is good to meet you, Engineer! Anyone who is a favorite of my Lyubimiy is my favorite too. Such an adorable little guy, why did you not warn me?!" She sounded genuinely happy and cheery. It was not hard to tell she was related to Heavy. Whenever the big guy wasn't being quiet or laughing manically on the battlefield, it was always easy to tell when he was in a good mood because he projected it to everybody, no matter if they wanted him to or not.

She gave Soldier a little smack on the shoulder that had him apologizing and saluting. "I am sorry. I was unable to find the right words for private Engineers specific amount of adorable." Getting in on the action he joined them by trying to put his arms around both of them for a squeeze and chuckled.

Zhanna extracted the flustered man from between her breasts and was still holding him up with ease, a bit further away from herself to get a good look at him. She took off his goggles to look at his face properly, not showing a single sign of difficulty with lifting him one-handed by the back of his overalls.

Apparently, he passed muster because the woman smiled brightly. "And such pretty eyes... yes, this is good. Misha did not lie when he said his team is a good team. Not just in battle but easy on the eyes as well! My sisters are going to be so jealous when I send them pictures."

Soldier seemed quite pleased that his two favorite people were getting along and gestured around with his hands while excitedly talking. "It is good to be back on the battlefield, Engie! I have missed having you by my side when we waged war against those old weirdos. Also, did I tell you that I killed Tom Jones?"

After looking around to make sure the others were a suitable distance away from them Jane added more quietly. "Also Sniper is a Kiwi! I always knew he was too skinny to be an Australian but I didn't want to hurt his little feelings by saying that out loud."

After a few moments of being stunned, Dell recollected his nerves and couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you kindly, ma'am. I don't get that sort of compliment often.. And I can't wait to hear about it all, Solly."

They both looked at each other and Soldier smiled and nodded at Zhanna. Just when Engineer had recovered from the initial shock, he was given a big kiss on the lips first from Zhanna and then a more tame one from Soldier on the cheek. "I- ... What in Sam Hill is going on here?!"

"You're part of my personal platoon, private! We're now a strong force of three to be reckoned with!" The man was looking so enthusiastic about it and it made Engie smile. It was what he loved most about Soldier after all. He could be terrifying when angered but also so sunny and cheerful when he was in a good mood.

Normal people would have negotiated something as important as this. Would have made clear rules for this sort of thing or at least asked him if he was even interested.

But they were really as far away from normal as they could be. And quite frankly, the thought didn't sit wrong with him. Staying with Soldier and getting to know this charming woman as well seemed like one big bonus after another. Especially when he had first feared losing his bond to Soldier by his learned preconceptions about love. Maybe it wasn't exactly what his mother would want for him, but Mrs. Conagher had always been far more liberal than her husband.

"Well, it seems I got drafted then. Who would I be to say no to that? Though, ma'am, I would appreciate it if you let me back down on our fine American soil." Zhanna complied the moment he asked and carefully set him back down on the ground and put his goggles back in place as well, her hands being gentle but firm when she redid the strap that held them into place. He tipped his hard hat in thanks and was about to pick up her suitcase when she interrupted him by simply taking the heavy baggage as if they were handbags.

Shouldering both her and Soldier's suitcases easily she started moving in the direction of the big main door to the base. "My name is Zhanna, you can use it whenever you like. Now you both show me to our new room! I was told there are no honeymoon suites with three beds. It is good we have you with us, you can build bigger bed for all of us!"

It was never going to get dull with these two, that much he knew.

"Well that is correct, Zhanna I- .... Wait, did you just say honeymoon!?"


End file.
